slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Śluzakomaniak/opowiadanie bez nazwy..
info *Będzie Blakk w "starej" formie. *Będą oczywiście wymyślone postacie np. Eijnuj który jest antagonistą w moim opowiadaniu. rozdział 1 Był sobotni poranek. Junjie i Szymon ćwiczyli ze swoimi śluzakami przed kryjówką, a reszta gangu jeszcze spała. -Kiedy mnie w końcu zaczniesz uczyć Śluz Fu? - spytał się Szymon -Nie wiem czy powinienem cię uczyć.. Nie jestem zbyt dobrym nauczycielem- odpowiedział Junjie -Nie wiesz tego.. jeszcze nikogo nie uczyłeś -W sumie racja.. ehh.. dobra.. zależy ci bym cię uczył Śluz Fu? to chodź za mną.. - powiedział Junjie idąc w stronę lasu. Szymon poszedł za nim. Gdy dotarli na miejsce Junjie oparł o drzewo długi kij, długi balon i położył nóż na skale obok. -Wybieraj.. to będzie twoja broń- powiedział Junjie -A śluzaki? -Wyobraź sobie że nie ma śluzaków.. -To.. biorę kij.. -Kij? a czemu nie nóż?- spytał zaskoczony Junjie -Broń jest przedłużeniem naszej ręki.. nóż jest zbyt krótki, a balon zbyt delikatny, kij jest długi i w miarę mocny.. nada się idealnie.. -Ja bym wybrał nóż - powiedział Junjie z uśmiechem na twarzy -No i.. co mam teraz robić z tym kijem? -Nic.. na razie ci nie będzie potrzebny.. masz śluzaki.. ale trzymaj go gdzieś w pokoju.. bo śluzaków może zabraknąć.. -Zabraknąć śluzaków? gdyby zabrakło śluzaków to Slugterra by wymarła.. a my razem z nią.. -Chodź.. teraz spróbuję się nauczyć podstawowych ruchów Śluz Fu.. i pamiętaj.. ćwicz używanie tego kija.. bo nie wiadomo kiedy może ci się przydać.. Junjie i Szymon poszli przed kryjówkę. Przygotowali śluzaki i stanęli przed sobą. -Wystaw rękę wraz ze śluzakiem.. drugą ręką rzuć wnykę do góry.. a śluzak sam, bez twojej pomocy ma do niej wskoczyć, a ty masz ją złapać.. -To ma być Śluz Fu? a gdzie panowanie nad śluzakami? -Wszystko po kolei.. pamiętaj, cierpliwość to podstawa.. -ta.. - powiedział Szymon wystawiając Skippera-swojego granatnika- i rzucając wnykę Skipper skoczył, ledwo co wskoczył do wnyki, a Szymon ją bez problemu złapał. -I co w tym trudnego? -nie widzisz że on siedzi w tej wnyce do góry nogami? -a.. no tak.. -Będziemy próbować puki ci się nie uda.. jeszcze raz! Szymon tym razem wybrał Teda-swojego zamrażacza. Tedowi się nie udało wskoczyć do wnyki. Szymon próbował tak kilka razy ze swoimi śluzakami, aż w końcu za 20 razem Skipper wskoczył do wnyki. -Brawo. W końcu ci się udało.. jeszcze poćwiczysz i za pare miesięcy Skipper się nauczy.. -Pare miesięcy?! że co?! -potrzeba czasu.. Szymon wrócił do treningu.. lecz nie wiedział że ktoś go obserwuje..i że w niego celuje.. rozdział 2 Szymon ćwiczył jeszcze kilka minut. Podrzucił wnykę, a jego pajęczak podskoczył i wskoczył do wnyki. Szymon wziął do ręki blaster, szybkim ruchem złapał wnykę, odwrócił się i strzelił. Postać która w niego celowała została owinięta w pajęczynę. Szymon z niepewnością podszedł do tajemniczej osoby. -Junjie? marny kostium.. widać że to ty mimo iż masz opaskę na oku.. -Ja? ja nie jestem Junjie-oznajmiła postać -ta.. bo uwierzę.. Nagle przybiegł Junjie. -Co się stało? - spytał się Junjie -zaraz.. Junjie? skoro ty jesteś tu.. to kim jest ON?- zapytał Szymon niewiedzący co się dzieje -Skąd wiedziałeś że coś się dzieje? - spytała postać -przeczucie.. a poza tym.. co ty tutaj robisz? nie powinieneś być w domu, we wschodnim królestwie?! - niedowierzał Junjie -zaraz.. ty go znasz? - spytał Szymon -tak.. to jest mój.. brat bliźniak.. zły brat bliźniak- odpowiedział Junjie -zły? -Tak, jestem zły.. oj.. gdzie moje maniery.. jestem Eijnuj.. -przedstawiła się postać Eijnuj zamknął oczy. Pajęczyna owijająca jego ciało "odpadła". Eijnuj wstał i strzelił Smuggletem. -Poszedł już.. -oznajmił Junjie -skąd to wiesz? nie widać go -jestem z nim złączony niewidzialną więzią.. czuję to że go tu niema.. i.. brawo.. udało ci się wykonać trafny strzał z podrzuceniem wnyki.. -dzięki.. ćwiczyłem trochę.. mógłbyś mnie nauczyć czegoś nowego? prooszę -emm.. na razie nie.. poćwicz jeszczę trochę ten ruch.. - powiedział Junjie odchodząc Szymon wrócił do treningu a Junjie usiadł na ławce przed wejściem do kryjówki i zaczął myśleć.Miał w głowie mnóstwo pytań. Czemu Eijnuj nie strzelił w Szymona, miał przecież mnóstwo czasu na dokonanie strzału. Czemu Szymona nie zainteresowało to że Eijnuj wyszedł z pajęczyny bez ruchu. Czemu Eijnuj uciekł. Oraz milion innych pytań.Po chwili przyszedł Szymon. -Coś się stało? nie wyglądasz najlepiej-oznajmił Szymon -Chodzi o Eijnuja.. -odpowiedział Junjie -On też zna Śluz Fu, prawda? ta ucieczka z pajęczyny to była sprawa Śluz Fu.. czemu ty mnie czegoś takiego nie nauczysz? Junjie załadował Joo Joo do blastera i wycelował w Szymona. -co ty robisz?! nie strzelaj! -skończ mnie prosić bym nauczył cię czegoś nowego! wszystko w swoim czasie! - powiedział zdenerwowany Junjie Junjie poszedł w stronę lasu. W pewnej chwili się odwrócił i strzelił w Szymona. Szymon się schylił i zasłonił rękoma. Gdy otworzył oczy Joo Joo stał bez ruchu w powietrzu. -Wiedziałem że we mnie nie strzelisz-powiedział Szymon z ulgą -To nie moja sprawa.. to ty zatrzymałeś Joo Joo- oznajmił uśmiechający się Junjie-przepraszam cię za to.. po prostu jestem zdenerwowany..- dodał -nic się nie stało.. nawet nie wiedziałem że potrafię powstrzymać śluzaka na takim etapie nauki -Joo Joo poddał się twojej mocy.. on Jest silniejszy niż twoja obecna siła i by w ciebie trafił.. ale takiego dopiero co złapanego śluzaka być powstrzymał.. twoja moc powstrzyma śluzaki która mają mniejszy niż 5 poziom energii.. -Poziom Energii? co to takiego? rozdział 3 -Poziom Energii to coś co dodaje nowe umiejętności śluzakom. By śluzak osiągnął Mega Morf potrzeba 20 poziomu jego Energii, dlatego tylko najsilniejsze śluzaki Morfują - odpowiedział Junjie -Czyli.. śluzaki mają jakieś poziomy.. hmm.. nie sądziłem że czegoś nie wiem o śluzakach.. -Jest jeszcze wiele rzeczy o których nie wiesz -np.? -dowiesz się w swoim czasie.. Szymon posmutniał, lecz to trwało chwilę. -to.. czego mnie teraz nauczysz? - spytał z niecierpliwością Szymon -teraz? na dzisiaj już koniec.. przez cały dzień się czegoś uczyłeś.. jutro też cię niczego nie nauczę bo muszę wyjechać.. -mogę jechać z tobą? -nie-powiedział stanowczo Junjie i więcej się nie odezwał Było już późno. Szymon zjadł kolację i poszedł do swojego pokoju, położył się na łóżku i zaczął rozmyślać nad Junjie i Eijnuj'em. Nastał ranek. Cały Gang Shane'a zszedł na śniadanie. -Cześć, jak tam minęła noc? - zapytał się Eli -Jak zawsze - odpowiedział Kord Junjie pokierował się w stronę drzwi. -Nie zjesz śniadania? - zapytała się Trixie -No właśnie. Przyrządziłem pyszne tosty z homarem - oznajmił Pronto -Nie, dzięki.. muszę wyjechać jak najwcześniej - powiedział Junjie wychodząc -Będę wieczorem-dodał -Hmm.. zostawił śluzaki.. dlaczego? - zastanawiał się Szymon -pojechał na jakieś spotkanie na które nie mógł wziąć śluzaków.. - odpowiedział Eli Wszyscy zjedli śniadanie, po chwili wszedł Junjie. -Nie pojechałeś? - zapytał się Kord -Okazało się że spotkanie zostało przełożone- odpowiedział Junjie-Chodź Szymon.. chciałeś bym nauczył cię czegoś nowego Ucieszony Szymon wybiegł na dwór. Junjie załadował do blastera Joo-Joo i strzelił w drzewo. Po chwili strzelił Zębaczem, wysunął rękę a śluzaki utworzyły fuzję. Drzewo zostało ścięte a po chwili spalone. Wszystkiemu się przyglądał Eli. -Nie mówiłeś mi że potrafisz coś takiego - oznajmił Eli -Wielu rzeczy ci nie mówiłem- powiedział Junjie pokazując Szymonowi co ma robić Szymon i Junjie ćwiczyli cały dzień. Nastał wieczór. Cały gang zasiadł przy stole czekając na kolację. Pronto przyszykował swoją "słynną" zapiekankę. Po chwili ktoś wszedł do budynku bez pukania. Eli bez zastanowienia strzelił Pajęczakiem. Okazało się że w pajęczynie siedzi Junjie. -Zaraz.. co tu się dzieje? - zapytał się Eli spoglądając na obu Junjiech Junjie siedzący przy stole wstał. Podszedł do tego uwięzionego w pajęczynie, wysunął rękę a pajęczyna "zeszła" z ofiary. Okazało się że Junjiem który cały dzień siedział z Szymonem był Eijnuj. Eijnuj założył opaskę, oddał śluzaki prawdziwemu Junjie i wyszedł z kryjówki bez słowa. Szymon i Junjie pobiegli za nim lecz zgubili go w krzakach. Obaj wrócili do kryjówki. -Czemu on się pod ciebie podszywał przez cały dzień? - zapytał się Szymon -Żebym to ja wiedział.. - odpowiedział Junjie i zasiadł przy stole. rozdział 4 Więc.. kolejny rozdział będzie.. Kiedyś.. lub nie.. :P Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach